Hogwarts, A Love Story
by CoolwhipSpecial
Summary: Awesomely beautiful love story, or beginning of something terrible? You decide. Up for adoption. Read Authors' Note.


I don't own anything except a 95 Ford pickup

Author's Note at the bottom

Hogwarts, A Love Story (Stupid title, I know)

It was official. There was absolutely no doubt about it. Snape hated him. No, he loathed him. No, he despised him. Come to think of it, Harry didn't think that there was a word in any language there ever was that Snape could use to describe his feelings toward Harry. But, Harry also had some rather hateful feelings toward the incumbent Potions Master. Hell, he hated Snape just as much, if not more, than Snape hated him. Yup, no mistaking those eyes. They were death frozen over. Not even Voldemort could glare at Harry like _that_.

It was the very first Potions lesson of Harry's sixth year, and already Snape was making their lives a living hell. Something he enjoyed immensely, Harry was sure. In fact, Harry would bet all the Galleons in Gringotts that Snape enjoyed making all Gryffindors miserable just as much as Voldemort enjoyed using the Cruciatus Curse. In other words, a hell of a lot.

So, it was on this lovely Monday morning at the start of September that found Snape reading names off of a list that he held in his large, pale, and probably greasy, hands. This list was one that paired people up into Potions partners. Snape had told them that they would be working with these partners for the remainder of the year. Now, with _any _other teacher, this would not be a problem for most people. Because, any _other _teacher would most likely randomly assign partners. But, not with Snape! Oh, no! He would partner people together, just because they don't like each other. This, of course, is exactly what he did.

What surprised Harry the most though, was that he was not partnered with Malfoy. He figured that _that _would be the first pairing that Snape would think up. Alas, this was not the case. Instead, poor Ron was Malfoy's partner. Harry felt extremely sorry for him, but he certainly didn't envy him. No, Harry's partner was certainly more… umm, interesting. At the very least, she definitely looked better than Malfoy. Much better.

"Potter, Harry…. and Greengrass, Daphne," sneered Snape.

Harry looked over the crowd of students and made eye contact with Daphne. He motioned with his head for her to come over to his side of the classroom, because he didn't feel like trekking through the throng of grumpy students to go sit with the Slytherins. She reluctantly made her way over to his work station, and, after setting her stuff down looked him straight in the eye and said, "Potter, if you cause me to get anything in this class other than an Exceeds Expectations, I will hex you so bad that you'll wake up the next day and think that you're a middle-aged woman with several debilitating diseases."

Harry stood there, nodding his head in agreement every few seconds, but not really paying attention to a word she was saying. He was too busy going over Daphne's extremely gorgeous body with his eyes. Let us describe, in just a few words, Harry's new Potions partner for a second.

Drop dead bloody beautiful. That doesn't even come close to describing her. She was a bit shorter than he was; the top of her head came up to about his nose. She had gorgeous long black hair that came down in waves and stopped somewhere below her shoulder blades. She had a very curvy body and a nice pair of… well, you get the point. He could see all this even with her wearing bulky Hogwarts robes.

The part of her that really stood out to him though, was her eyes. They were a light crystal blue and he was completely mesmerized by them. It was as if he could see into her soul. What he failed to notice, however, were those eyes narrowing slightly in anger.

"Potter, have you even heard one word I've said this entire time I've been talking"? She asked incredulously.

Harry could have sworn that he saw smoke coming out of her ears as she said this.

She waved her hand in front of his face a few times to grab his attention. She had beautiful hands.

"Potter, don't make me slap you. I will if I have to", she said emphatically, knocking him out of his stupor.

"What", he said intelligently.

"I asked you if you had heard a word that I was saying, but I think I know the answer to that question without even having to ask it, so I'm going to stop there and we'll introduce ourselves to each other while pretending that the last few minutes or so of this conversation didn't actually happen", she said in one breath.

Harry looked at her, amazed. She was perfect.

She then slapped him.

Discreetly, of course.

It still hurt, though.

Surprisingly, he was not upset with her. No, he was actually thrilled that he had found someone willing to treat him as an equal and not as a celebrity, like he was to so many others. He wasn't kidding when he said that she was perfect.

Harry Potter was in love with Daphne Greengrass.

This was going to be an interesting year.

Author's Note: Hello all, CoolwhipSpecial here. This is a story I wrote quite a long time ago. Three years to be exact. I've waited all this time to post it because, to be quite frank, I thought it sucked and I had no idea what I wanted to do with it. I'm posting it now for one reason and one reason only. I'm putting it up for adoption. That's right, you can have it. You see, I have no imagination and no talent for writing, but I am interested to see if anyone can make a story out of this pile of dung. However, if no one wants it, that's no sweat off my back. I'll give it three days, and if no one has messaged me by then, I will delete it, and you'll never hear from me again.

P.S. You can do whatever you want with it story wise.


End file.
